Eprosartan (Teveten) is a nonpeptide angiotensin II receptor antagonist which has been developed for the treatment of essential hypertension. It is unkown if eprosartan has site-specific intestinal absorption, an important factor for the development of a controlled release formulation. Using pulsatile drug delivery system (PORT Systems capsule), the relative bioavailability of eprosartan from various sites in the gastrointestinal tract can be determined.